Dojo
The Dojo (Japanese: 道場) can be reached through the Dojo Courtyard, which is found on the map. Players can play Card-Jitsu to earn belts and eventually become ninjas. In Club Penguin Elite Penguin Force for Nintendo DS, the entrance to the Puffle Training Room is inside the Dojo. Penguins can now walk to the Dojo from the Mine Shack. Penguins had to either use their map or their Spy Phone to arrive at the Dojo. The doors to the elemental dojos are located here. History *On November 3, 2008, the Dojo Roof was opened. Penguins were then able to access the Dojo Courtyard. Once there, you could see a gray penguin with a cone shaped hat, brown coat, white beard, and a shovel. His name was later revealed to be Sensei. Card-Jitsu training began on November 17, 2008 *It used to be a secret area in Club Penguin. It was just an empty room where many penguins used to have "wars" until November 3, 2008 when the Great Storm of 2008 hit and the Dig Out The Dojo project was started. It was built by Sensei a long time before most penguins found the island. Before Card-Jitsu came on November 17, 2008, the Dojo was mainly used for huge snowball fights and parties. *It appears a lot in the episode Never Wake a Sleeping Sensei. Also, interestingly in that episode we learned a few new things about the room. There is a scroll telling about that if you wake Sensei when he is sleepwalking, you explode. Also, in the back of the room (the fourth wall in-game) there is a door with two fish on it. *The room underwent a renovation. Due to the closing of the Ninja Hideout, the entrances to the elemental dojos were added here, to keep elemental balance. Card-Jitsu training still takes place here, in the center of the room. The room was completely renovated on May 23, 2013, just in time for the Card-Jitsu Party 2013. *On June 13, 2013, the pile of snow was removed from the Dojo. Ninjas Since a Dojo is related to ninjas, the Dojo had become one of the roots of the ninja rumor. Some penguins were hanging around looking for ninja evidence. Rumors *There was a rumor that if players stand completely still at the Dojo for 30 minutes, you would become a Ninja. Aunt Arctic confirmed that this wasn't true since your Penguin would be logged off automatically if it is idle for more than 10 minutes. It is also one of Sensei's jokes when you ask for instructions. *It was believed for a time, and still is for many penguins, that the two ninjas shadows at the top of the dojo windows are pledged Shadow ninjas. Pins *Green Puffle Pin *Bunny Rabbit Pin Trivia *The Dojo's music is a reference of Japanese music. *An unknown room can be seen behind the Dojo in Card Jitsu Water. *In the Club Penguin Magazine Issue #14, in the section "Rookiepedia", the letter D was for Dojo, and it featured a custom made Dojo by Wikia user SandorL. *If you wait for about five minutes, then look out the top windows, three ninjas will appear jumping then jump away. *The Dojo appears on a power card where it's completely removed except a tiny circle of the floor remains on which the player that played the card stands. The opponent is lifted away along with the Dojo. The Dojo does however reappear after a few seconds so that the match can continue. *Scrap, Sly, and Tank have the intent of destroying the Dojo, and they were sent by Tusk to do so, but were defeated in the game Card-Jitsu Snow. Glitches *Near the end of September 2012, there was a glitch where Halloween music was playing for the Halloween Party 2012. Gallery Graphical Designs Dojo.PNG|2005-2008 Dojoninja.png|2008-2013 Rooms Dojo june 13 2013.png|2013-Present 2006 File:Coloured_Dojo.PNG|Lime Green Party 2006 2008 WP03.jpg|The Dojo during the Water Party 2008. new-dojo.PNG|The Dojo after The Storm. Dojo Preparing for Card-Jitsu.png|The Dojo after Dig Out the Dojo. 2009 HolidayParty2009Dojo.png|The Dojo during the Holiday Party 2009 2010 2011 DojoEaster2011.png|The Dojo during the Easter Egg Hunt 2011 2012 DojoOpBlackout2012.png|The Dojo during Operation: Blackout DojoHalloween2012.png|The Dojo during the Halloween Party 2012 HolidayPartyDojo2012.png|The Dojo during the Holiday Party 2012 2013 DojoHollywood2013Party.png|The Dojo during the Hollywood Party SnowJitsu2013Dojo.png|The Dojo before the Card-Jitsu Party 2013. Dojo5162013.png|During the Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Other Dojo_concept.jpg|An early art concept for the Dojo. NEW_DOJO_2013_!!.png|A sneak peak of the renovated Dojo as seen in Polo and Daffo's Card-Jitsu Snow Quest. See Also *Ninja *Dojo Courtyard *Sensei SWF *Dojo *Old Dojo *Oldest Dojo *Music Category:Sensei Category:Ninja Category:Places Category:Dojo Category:Mountains Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Formerly hidden room Category:Rooms Category:Locations Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:Dig Out the Dojo Category:Renovated Rooms